A Prisoner's Tale
by Lilgrl88
Summary: My first fic! This is about the night of lily and james' death, what happens when sirius goes after pettigrew and what happens in his firts week of azkaban. R&R please.


A Prisoners Tale  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
The night was dark, gloomy like the sky could tell something horrible and unjust was happening below it. At that moment a sinister plan was being put into action. The servant had come before his master with the news of where the three were hiding out. The master was overjoyed with this information.  
  
"Good job, wormtail I wouldn't have though a blundering fool like you could achieve this information."  
  
"Thank you sir," the short man said trembling "the potter's will never trouble you again after tonight"  
  
"Yes that meddlesome James Potter and his wife will not be able to foil my plans after tonight."  
  
The man who was speaking was a ghastly sight. He vaguely resembled a serpent. Fiery red eyes, pale scaly skin. Though he was human all the same. He was planning murder and murder is what he loved. The rush of life leaving the corpse, rushing through him, was what he lived for. That feeling gave him more pleasure than anything else did in the world that he lived in.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Rock a by baby, in the treetop..." Lily sung softly to the restless infant in her arms. It was a cool, but gloomy night. In the muggle world children could be seen skipping along the sidewalks dressed as, princesses, wizards etc. It was Halloween, the day that most wizards and witches celebrate with parties and feasts. However now there was nothing to celebrate their world had been turned into a depressing place with little to celebrate about. The cause of this was Lord Voldemort he had killed many of their kind and turned others against their friends and family.  
  
This man was the exact reason Lily and her husband had gone into hiding, why they had to perform the charm and choose Peter as their secret keeper. Lily thought that Sirius would be a much better choice but one day after talking with him James had come home with Peter saying something about fooling Volemort. Peter had never been bright, or brave. However James wouldn't hear it he trusted Peter and that was that.  
  
Dumbledore had arranged for a place for them to stay in and through him they learned of Voldemorts whereabouts and of his spies. There was one that no one knew the name of or could give a description. This spy was said to be Voldemorts right hand man, supposed to be very powerful.  
  
"Lily I'm going to the school, see if Dumbledore needs help." James said from the living room.  
  
"I'm coming with you I want to visit dear McGonagall." Okay but are you going to bring Harry or should I ask the neighbors to watch him?"  
  
"The Humphers? No, they won't know what to do with him its best just to take him with me."  
  
With that they went to the fireplace and repeated the familiar name of the school that they had attended for seven years: Hogwarts. And off they went in a whirl of green flames and acrid smoke. Landing finally in a beautifully decorated circular room. Across from them perched a scarlet and golden bird by the name of Fawkes. In a high backed chair, working on paperwork a mile high was the man that had become almost a father to Lily, Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Well hello James nice to see you again." Dumbledore replied pushing his half moon spectacles back up his long crooked nose.  
  
"Have you found out anything else about that spy that the rumors talk about?" James said wanting to get right to the point.  
  
"Ah, don't bother with the friendly greetings do you James, well yes I have found some information but none that will really do any good as to find out who or where he is." Dumbledore said the first part amused but had turned very serious at the end.  
  
"Well..." James asked earnestly.  
  
"He of course is one of Voldemorts most important spy. He has murdered or kidnapped 10-20 of my or the ministries people and killed 30 muggles. It's on their news and in their paper. Take a look:  
  
THE LONDON INQUIRER  
  
MASS KILLINGS!  
  
More reports of deaths in London have been reported people have come home to find their wives and children or husbands dead. Who is this murderer and what are his plans? The first killing happened around...  
  
The story went on but James didn't need to read it all.  
  
"So this guy is into killing? He sounds dangerous but Voldemort won't tolerate him long he treats his cronies worse than his enemies."  
  
Lily made a noise to announce that she was stepping out. They probably want to discuss this without me her she thought. She was heading down to Minerva's office, she would be there though it was late, and since all this had happened everyone had been working round the clock.  
  
Knock Knock. "Minerva, Is it all right to come in?" Lily asked.  
  
"OH, Lily my dear it's so good to see you! I was just working on some detention slips and usual complaints from Filch, I say that man really must hate the students he complains about them day and night. I say Dumbledore should chuck him out." She said.  
  
Lily could tell that she was stressed and hadn't gotten much sleep. The dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion gave it away. She didn't want to say anything about Voldemort because quite frankly she was tired of hearing about him.  
  
"You haven't met the newest member of my family, Minerva." She said remembering that she hadn't seen the kindly old lady for a year.  
  
"OH" she said noticing that Lily had something bundled up in a bunch of blankets.  
  
"Is this young Harry, how adorable, he has your eyes and James messy hair?" She said amused.  
  
"Yes no matter what I do to it, it just won't lay straight."  
  
" Would you like some tea?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Yes I would love some" Lily said.  
  
But as Minerva was pouring a cup for her, she heard a shout and then the cold laughter, the laughter that she remembered so well.  
  
Chapter 2: The Duel  
  
"Oh my god, he's found us." Lily said pale and shaken.  
  
"Lily hurry, get to James and leave."  
  
Then Lily ran out of the office yelling, "James, where are you?"  
  
Someone grabbed her from behind and she screamed and turned around but when she saw that it was James she burst into sobs. Pulling her close James whispered "He's come we have to get out of here and with that they ran from the castle. There was no time to get to a fireplace or apparate because it wouldn't work on Harry apparating was only meant for one person at a time. Then suddenly out of thin air he appeared. The man (if you could really call him that) that had haunted her thoughts.  
  
"LILY GO, GET HARRY OUT OF HERE!" James shouted whipping out his wand.  
  
"But James what about..." Lily said choking back tears.  
  
"I'll try to hold him off, run now!"  
  
  
  
Watching her run down the street making sure that she got away and Harry to, he turned to face Voldemort.  
  
"So we meet again James Potter." The snake like man said to him his voice penetrating James like venom seeping into a victim's vein.  
  
"It seems we have but if you don't mind I have a family to get back to." He said trying to remain calm when his insides were melting and his legs felt like jelly.  
  
"OH, this won't take long Potter, but I doubt you will be returning once its over." The lord said staring into the man's eyes."  
  
"Let us start, and in proper fashion mind you."  
  
He drew his own sword and prepared to destroy his enemy for more than eleven years.  
  
They faced each other now, wands out determination on James face, he was looking pure evil in the eye and he knew that he would not be able to win unless some miracle happened. Nevertheless he would not go down without a fight, Voldemort may win the battle but he would never win the war.  
  
He attacked first with one of the unforgivable curses "Crucio!" Voldemort cried. James used a blocking spell but still felt the pain only lessened. His insides were screaming but he would not, not give that disgusting snake the satisfaction. Struggling for breath he yelled another curse not an unforgivable one but strong all the same Desario! Voldemort had heard this curse many times it was supposed to weaken him, have him shake and eventually crumble before his opponent.  
  
He could feel himself shaking all over, his hands unsteady and his legs threatening to give way he cried Imperio! And issued a humiliating command bow to your master man and kiss his feet. James felt the curse grip him his mind went blank and he heard the clear words. Kiss his feet what does he think this is a game? He thought outraged he wouldn't do this he wouldn't be made a fool of. He shouted in a confident voice "Yah right Voldie as if anyone would kiss those disgusting scaly things you call feet. The smell alone would be enough to kill 'em."  
  
"Ah you're quite the jokester James, but lets see if you feel like joking when you're cowering before me."  
  
James was planning to use his specialty, Mariisio! When Voldemort said something that made him lose all thought of it.  
  
"Do you know whom the spy is that everyone has been talking about Potter? No of course not but you'd like to know wouldn't you?" Voldemort said mockingly "This will come as a real shock to you I bet but its one of you closest friends the cowardly Peter Pettigrew is the one that has betrayed you, he told me where you lived and has been trailing you for days leaking information to me and my comrades."  
  
How could this happen? He had always been a good friend to Peter even on that first day of school when no one would sit with him because he was fat and was horrible at magic. He was the one who introduced him to Sirius and Remus they had all been great friends. With his thoughts jumbled he was hit with another attack of the cruciatus curse and this time he felt excruciating pain. Biting his lips he tried to keep the scream back.  
  
The pain was terrible, everything was going dark when a voice came through the darkness, the voice of his beloved Lily Don't give up James never he didn't know where it came from but then he heard another voice the voice of his son only it was an older Harry He didn't! You're a liar! My father was brave! Where did this come from the future? Would he die? No he wouldn't let this happen, he couldn't leave Harry and Lily alone in this world. Finally standing up shakily he faced Voldemort with new determination.  
  
"Ouch I think that actually hurt a little, if you're ready to fight me like a wizard I'm ready." And with that he struck voldemort with the cruciatus curse himself. Voldemort was surprised at how strong James actually was. The curse knocked him off his feet and standing before him was Potter. He was hit with the curse again until the pain made him want to scream.  
  
He would not get away with this. Voldemort was prepared he was prepared to perform the most powerful curse the one of death. With the quick swish of his wand he said the two most powerful words he could think of: Avada Kerdava. The delightful sound of death swooshing near, the beam of green light. It made him almost giddy, even light headed. Seeing the shock on the Potter's face as he realized his fate was sealed.  
  
He knew that this was the end, his life began to play before his eyes, meeting his best friend, walking the school ground at night as Prongs with Moony Padfoot and Wormtail by his side. Meeting Lily, proposing, their marriage. And the birth of his son. He had a good life even if it was cut short. He had to say something to Voldemort.  
  
"You might have destroyed me but know this you will die Voldemort, the boy will destroy and you know it. Getting me out of the way isn't going to do anything. The day will come when you will die, just like all the other witches and wizards who died before." And with that James Potter took his last breath.  
  
Chapter 3: Charms, Curses and Catastrophe  
  
Lily wept, how could she have left him? Harry was asleep he had wailed since she had left James standing there against Voldemort. James was dead and it was her fault he had fought Voldemort to give her time to run to run! All she could do now was wait and alert Dumbledore but maybe she had better tell Sirius first after all it was his best friend.  
  
  
  
Not now though, now she was just to hurt to do anything else but make herself some tea and reflect on what had happened. Pouring a cup of tea in the cups that her mother had given to her as a wedding present, and sat down just staring, staring off into her past. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her nose sore from blowing it on fifty tissues. BOOM!!!!! The noise shook her out of her moping as well as the screams of her one- year-old son.  
  
"Oh, Lily where are you?" The cold voice called.  
  
What's he doing here how did he find out where I was she thought. She dashed to Harry's room and scooped him up into her arms. He was wailing, tears pouring down his face. How much he looked like his father. Suddenly he stopped crying and reached up to touch his mothers face. She could still hear the cold laughter of Voldemort but it sounded farther away. Everything else had stopped.  
  
Her son was gently stroking her face smiling now. She looked into his eyes and saw that no matter what happened he would live, and she would make it happen even if she died in the process. Thinking quickly of what she could do she found the answer, Voldemort would never suspect it. So when he burst into the room grinning with his yellow teeth, she was prepared.  
  
"Ah, so here is he is the one who is supposed to destroy me. Hmm I think I can take care of him." Voldemort said more to himself than to Lily.  
  
"Your a horrible person!" Lily screamed not knowing what else she could say.  
  
"Well, that's what I'd like to think." Voldemort said mockingly.  
  
"Now, move aside you silly girl"  
  
Lily began to mutter the incantation, this charm would take everything she had to stop this monster.  
  
"What are you doing, saying your prayers?" He laughed.  
  
"NOW MOVE ASIDE!" he said.  
  
Lily stared him in the eye with a courage she thought she never had. It was her knowing that Harry would live and that he would prosper that gave her that feeling. She set Harry in his crib and said confidently "Kill me then, because I will never give up Harry never."  
  
"Very well girl. Avada Kerdava" he said for the second time that night and waited for that wonderful feeling.  
  
Lily knew she would die no use trying to block it. She turned and kissed her son on the forhead and then she whispered into his ear: "We will meet again my precious Harry." Then the curse took her and she heard the familiar loving voice of her husband the messy haired, funny guy she fell in love with waiting for her.  
  
Chapter 4: Ruins  
  
Voldemort took a moment staring at the lifeless Lily, and thought that it was somehow sad that she didn't have to die. Why would anyone die for someone else, sometimes he wondered how much he didn't understand about the normal people. James had died for Lily and Harry and Lily had died for Harry. Well anyway it was time to get done with this. He turned to the infant sitting across from him. The child had his mothers emerald green eyes. There was something about those eyes, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. The child stared at him, and he felt himself shiver slightly.  
  
"Well young Harry its time to go with you parents now" he drew his wand and for the third time said "Avada Kerdava" 


End file.
